


Inseparable

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: It seems like the only constant, the only thing that will never change in Sam and Dean's lives is their everlasting love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for @hideyourdemoneyes' 600 Followers Celebration Challenge (congrats Dee!)
> 
> Prompt: We Are One from Lion King
> 
> Lyrics are italised, the whole fic is from Sam's POV! Hope you're gonna like this one, guys. (First time writing Wincest, yay!)

I never knew why they were doing this.

I didn’t know mom, I didn’t miss her, I didn’t long for her the way that Dean and Dad did. That’s why I couldn’t understand why would they devote their lives to avenging her death, it didn’t make any sense.

They were only wasting their own lives, chasing a fading memory, nothing else.

The only reason I stayed with them for so long was Dean. I couldn’t leave him, I wasn’t able to do it, I loved him. I think I loved him even more than I was allowed to, more than a brother should love a brother. Even though I knew it was wrong and I shouldn’t be thinking that way, I couldn’t bring myself to stop dreaming.

However, I knew that I couldn’t do anything, I knew he didn’t love me the way I loved him.

Though I was a freak, I stuck around, hoping it would all go away someday.

But it didn’t, if anything it magnified, and eventually, I had to let him go and try to live a normal life. He deserved better than me.

_ As you go through life you'll see _ __  
_ There is so much that we _ _  
_ __ Don't understand

At first, I was happy.

I fell in love with Jess, we moved in together, and it seemed like I had everything I ever wanted. Love, peace, happiness. I thought she was an angel sent to me to help me get away from hunting and from my feelings targeted toward my big brother. I should have felt complete, but I didn’t.

My thoughts kept going back to Dean anyway. As much as I wanted to call him and apologise for not telling him about my plans earlier, I knew I had hurt him and I was afraid.

He gave up everything for me, he never hesitated to provide me with everything I needed, even if he was putting himself in harm’s way by doing that. I thought he wouldn’t want to even talk to me, let alone listen to my apologies. __  
__  
_ And the only thing we know _ __  
_ Is things don't always go _ _  
_ __ The way we planned

To say that I was shocked when Dean showed up at Jess and my apartment would be an understatement.

Even though I didn’t want to go back to the family business, I was exhilarated that he had thought about me and that he wanted me to go looking for Dad with him. I thought I had destroyed everything that was between the two of us forever, without any chance at repairing the damage, but it turned out I was absolutely wrong.

And, as weird as it might sound, I forgot about the fact that Jess was even there when I saw him.

It’s been like a piece of my heart returned, a piece that he kept with him when I left. 

I loved Jess with everything I had, but when he returned, it seemed like my love transferred back to Dean and  _ only _ Dean. What I felt for her was attachment, I guess it was my way of filling the void that appeared in my life after I ran from Dean and Dad, but that was it. Nothing more.

As much as it hurt me and would have hurt her, I realized she was only a replacement of what I could never have. __  
__  
_ But you'll see every day _ __  
_ That we'll never turn away _ _  
_ __ When it seems all your dreams come undone

I thought it was my fault that she died.

When I saw Jess burning on the ceiling, I could only think of the fact that it must’ve been my fault. That she would be okay if I hadn’t become close to het. She would still be alive if it weren’t for me.

I shouldn’t have come to Stanford, I was simply endangering people around me.

I bet Dean would be better off without me as well. __  
__  
_ We will stand by your side _ __  
_ Filled with hope and filled with pride _ __  
_ We are more than we are _ _  
_ __ We are one

I only realised how much I’d missed saving people and making the world a better place as we began looking for Dad once we had buried Jess.

I forgot how wonderful it made me feel to make a difference in someone’s life, how great it felt to be able to change something, anything at all.

Slowly but surely, I began to think about the fact that hunting might’ve been my destiny all along.

After all, I came back to doing it, even though I once swore I never wanted to do it again when I got away. __  
__  
_ If there's so much I must be _ __  
_ Can I still just be me _ _  
_ __ The way I am?

I felt like I was betraying myself, though. 

I promised myself that I would have my own mind and stick to my own decisions, but it seemed that Dean could always influence me in someway and make me change it.

He was able to turn my beliefs upside down, without me even knowing.

Maybe it was also Dean’s fault that I loved him so much it nearly hurt?

Maybe he was the only person that could change me so quickly without even realising it?

__  
_ Can I trust in my own heart _ __  
_ Or am I just one part _ _  
_ __ Of some big plan?

Soon, I stopped caring about the fact that I wanted to have an apple pie life when I was a kid.

I came to terms with the fact that hunting was my life and there was nothing I could do to reverse it, to change it. Someone had to save people and it seemed like we were the only ones capable of it. 

Dean and I were unstoppable together.

And we found dad. __  
__  
_ Even those who are gone _ __  
_ Are with us as we go on _ _  
_ __ Your journey has only begun

But our journey together was over before it begun.

Dad sold his soul in order for Dean to live and, honestly, I knew I would do the same if I was in his place.

I couldn’t bare the thought of losing my brother. I’d do anything, everything, to make him come back to me. He couldn’t leave me, I had so many things to tell him, so many feelings to confess.

And that’s why, even though I was devastated seeing Dad die, knowing he sacrificed himself, I was relieved to know that Dean would be okay.

That he  _ was _ okay. __  
__  
_ Tears of pain, tears of joy _ __  
_ One thing nothing can destroy _ __  
_ Is our pride, deep inside _ _  
_ __ We are one

Dean barely spoke as we burned Dad. He barely said anything as we got back to the motel.

There was nothing in the air but silence and tension as he stood up from the bed and crashed into me, his lips claiming mine, taking my breath away and making my knees go weak.

I certainly didn’t expect that, but I was relieved that I wasn’t the only one who felt this way.

I knew he loved me, he didn’t have to say anything. I could feel it.  __  
__  
_ We are one, you and I _ __  
_ We are like the earth and sky _ _  
_ __ One family under the sun

“Please, promise me you won’t leave me,” he begged short of breath as he pulled away, a single tear running down his right cheek.

My thumb was there to wipe it away and, even though it was hard, I smiled softly at Dean and replied, “I’ll never leave you, I promise.”

He didn’t need to say anything more to me. Our bodies spoke as we moved together, pressed flush, the kisses desperate like we were afraid to let go, like we were scared the other one would disappear or die.

But it was okay.

It was perfect.

Because we were together, we were one, and nothing would ever separate us. __  
__  
_ All the wisdom to lead _ __  
_ All the courage that you need _ __  
_ You will find when you see _ _  
_ __ We are one


End file.
